coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3477 (16th December 1992)
Plot Carmel tells Martin she doesn't want to go home for Christmas. Alf eats one of his puddings in the Rovers, watched by the regulars. Jack ends up losing his £5 bet with Doug when Alf eats every crumb. Reg is thrilled that profits are up despite the recession. Ken and Deirdre get Tracy to promise not to tell Mark about his real father. Audrey and Alf go to the WARTS Christmas dinner. He eats too much and collapses during the meal, clutching his chest. Audrey hysterically tries to help him, screaming for an ambulance. Martin goes to the hospital porters' Christmas party. Gail leaves Carmel looking after the kids to be with Audrey at the hospital. Reg asks Rita to spend Christmas with him. She refuses so he asks Bet. She also refuses. Audrey breaks down, certain that Alf has died. The doctor tells her that he's out of danger and doesn't think it was a heart attack. Ken is pleased when Maggie invites him for Christmas. Gail stays the night with Audrey, phoning Carmel to tell Martin. Martin returns home completely drunk and gets into bed unaware that Carmel is lying beside him. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Doug Murray - Brian Hibbard *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss Guest cast *Carmel Finnan - Catherine Cusack *Maggie Redman - Jill Kerman *Dr Sharma - Nirjay Mahindru (Credited as "Nirjay Mahindu") Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and front bedroom *The Kabin *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *1 Hillside Road - Living room *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Weatherfield General - Relatives' room *Venue of WARTS Christmas meal Notes *In an error in the credits, Betty Turpin is stated to have played Betty Driver instead of the other way round. *Gail Platt and Carmel Finnan both refer to Alf as Gail's father-in-law, but in actuality, he is her stepfather. *Don Brennan (Geoff Hinsliff) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alf Roberts goes too far in order to prove a point. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,020,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 9th July 2019 was edited, omitting 4" from the middle of a scene in 1 Coronation Street in Part One, to remove Tracy Barlow's complaint about adults treating kids like they are "mental". Category:1992 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD